Next Chapter
by PeachyKeen13
Summary: My father - Avatar Aang - defeated Firelord Ozai. A decade later, Firelord Zuko was overthrown, and he and my father were taken prisoner. Now that I'm older, I intend to save my father and my world. After all, the fate of the nations rests on my shoulders
1. Opening Credits

**The Next Chapter**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters except my OCs and don't own anything you recognize :/**

**A/N: Okay...so I've never written anything for Avatar before, so I thought I'd try it. I used to be, like, _obsessed _with the series, but I never thought to write about it! So now that I am, please don't flame me - like I said, new at it! I'll try to update as much as I can, and I hope that you enjoy the prologue:) I'll try to make the chapters long (each chapter will be an episode, so...yeah:) ) So...I think that's it! Please review!**

* * *

><p>Water. Earth. Fire. Air.<p>

Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked.

A century later, my father - Avatar Aang, Master of all 4 elements - defeated Firelord Ozai, thus restoring peace.

For the next decade, my father - along with my mother, my aunt, my uncle, and my godmother - traveled the world, trying to restore it to its former glory.

The newly restored peace, however, was short-lived.

Firelord Zuko was overthrown, and he and my father were taken prisoner just five years ago. Now that I am older, I intend to rescue both my father and my world.

After all, the fate of the nations rests on _my _shoulders.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that it's short! It's just a setup! If I get a bit of positive feedback (i.e. ...this story doesn't suck!) I'll upload Chapter 1 tonight:) So...yeah! Please Review!<strong>

**~PeachyKeen13**


	2. Episode 1: Pilot

**The Next Chapter**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters except my OCs and don't own anything you recognize :/**

**A/N: Okay...so I've never written anything for Avatar before, so I thought I'd try it. I used to be, like, _obsessed _with the series, but I never thought to write about it! So now that I am, please don't flame me - like I said, new at it! If you're reading, please review!**

* * *

><p>Episode I: Pilot<p>

The young teenager silently crept out of her bedroom window. She dropped to the ground outside of her home in Ba Sing Se with a _thud. _She slung her bad over her shoulder and hoped with all her heart that her mother would understand.

The girl used her air bending abilities to summon a brief wind which shut her open window. There.

The girl ran swiftly to the shed behind her house, and un-bolted the thick doors. Her father's flying bison - Appa - raised his head; the girl motioned for the creature to be quiet. Appa, sensing the girl's seriousness, obliged.

The girl led Appa out of his dwelling. She tossed her bag onto Appa's saddle and prepared to use her air bending to ascend onto the creature's back -

When a voice from behind her made her stop short.

"Kya. Where do you think you're going?"

Kya mentally cringed as she turned around. In the dead of night, it was hard to be sure, but the man behind her looked like her uncle.

"Nowhere." Kya said, facing her Uncle full-on.

"Really?" Kya's uncle - Sokka - asked, raising his eyebrow.

Kya sighed. "Uncle - I can't just let him rot in prison."

"And your mother is _okay _with this?" Sokka asked skeptically, not believing that his sister would allow her only daughter to go out on her own.

"I left a note." Kya defended.

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Oh yes - _that'll _reassure Katara."

"She wants him back just as much as I do." Kya insisted.

"That doesn't mean she'd risk losing you to get him." Sokka said.

Before Kya could respond, another teenage girl's voice emerged from the darkness.

"Kya? Are you ready? We should go before-"

Kya's cousin, Sue, stopped short when she saw her father. He wasn't supposed to know that she was going with Kya in search of Uncle Aang!

"_Sue?_" Sokka yelled. "What do you think _you're _doing?"

"Er-" Sue - for once in her life - was at a loss for words.

"I was never planning on going _alone_, Uncle." Kya muttered, taking Sue's bag and sword from her cousin's grasp. She tossed it on Appa's saddle next to her own things, and grabbed Sue's hand. "And we're going whether you want us to or not."

"Oh really?" Sokka threatened, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes at the two thirteen year olds in front of him.

"Guys?"

The three family members turned to see another young woman approaching.

"I thought it was just us three - why's Sokka here?" the young woman asked.

Sokka's eyes bulged out of his head. "_Toph?_" he gaped. "You're _part _of this? And you didn't _tell _us?"

Toph rolled her eyes, and pushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Oh _relax, _Sokka. I wasn't going to let anything happen to them. But don't tell me that _you_ don't miss Twinkle Toes, too."

Sokka sighed, and rubbed the back of his head. "This is a _horrible _idea," he muttered.

Toph laughed. "Name _one _good idea we've _ever _had."

Sokka opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but he didn't. Instead, he sighed again and said, "Fine. Let's go."

"_What?_" Kya asked. "_You _want to come?"

"My hands are kind of tied at this point." Sokka muttered.

"Alright." Sue said. "Let's get a move on! We don't want all of Ba Sing Se to wake up and see us, do we?"

"Okay." Toph agreed. "Operation: Save Aang starts _now!_"

*Commercial Break **(lol)***

"Alright. Where to?" Sokka asked. The sun was just beginning to rise, and Sokka, his daughter, Sue, his niece, Kya, and Toph were riding through the sky on the flying byson, Appa.

"The Southern Water Tribe." Kya answered automatically.

"Why?" Sue asked; tiredness was consuming the young brunette, and she laid her petite head on her father's shoulder.

"I thought we could visit Granddad and get some more supplies than what we have. And I need to pay a visit to Nina." Kya explained, taking a sip of water from her flask.

"Who's Nina?" Toph questioned.

"She's a water bender." Sokka explained dismissively. Then, he turned to Kya. "Why do you need to see her?"

"No reason." Kya shrugged, leaning back. As she did, her flask tipped over and spilled.

Before she could get the least bit wet, Kya put her hands out in front of her and stopped the water. She twisted her hands in such a motion that she literally _lifted _the water from the leather interior of Appa's saddle, and put it back into her flask. She hadn't meant to; it was a reflex. For you see, she hadn't told _anyone _about the water bending - not even her mother.

"Whoa!" Sue screeched, sitting bolt upright. "You're a _water _bender!"

"What?" Toph asked, sitting up straight as well. "How?"

Kya sighed. "This is _exactly _why I didn't say anything." she mumbled. "I don't know."

"Did Katara teach you?" Sokka asked.

"No." Kya said guiltily. "She doesn't even know."

"Why?" Sue asked. If _she _was a bender, she wouldn't _hesitate _to tell _her _parents.

"That's not as important as _how_?" Toph insisted. "Aang is the only one who can bend more than one ele-"

"-maybe because she's the daughter of the Avatar?" Sokka suggested.

"-or maybe because her parents are two different kinds of benders?"

Kya tuned out when her family's theories began to get outrageous. When Sue said that Kya was a water bender because she drank too much sea water at the time of the full moon, she knew that she could only turn to Nina for an accurate answer. Besides, Kya had never even _been _to the ocean; her childhood was very sheltered. Her parents had always been extremely over-protective, her mom moreso when her father was arrested. Kya knew that things would have been much different if not for the stupid war.

"But should we go to the South Pole first?" Sokka asked, snapping Kya back into reality. "I mean, as much as I want to see dad, maybe we should stop at Kyoshi and tell Suki-"

"And worry her?" Sue asked. Her mother - Suki - took occasional trips to Kyoshi Island to assist in the training of new warriors, and that's where she was at the present time.

"Good point." Sokka amended.

"But that's super awesome, Kya!" Sue assured her cousin. Kya breathed a sigh of relief; acceptance. That's all she ever craved from _anyone. _Being the daughter of the Avatar was enough to label _anyone_ a freak, and Kya didn't want to be labeled that way. She didn't want to live in the shadow of her family, either. She wanted to create her _own _legacy.

*Commercial Break*

Katara tossed and turned in her warm bed again. No matter how hard she tried, she could _not _fall asleep. You'd think after five years without him, the ache in Katara's heart left by Aang's absense would dull, but no; it was just as painful as the day she'd woken up to find him gone.

Finding it useless to just lay there and feel like a hopeless insomniac, Katara got out of bed. She slipped on a bathrobe and a pair of slippers, and walked into her kitchen. She turned on one of the lights, and decided that a soothing cup of tea was exactly what she needed to help her fall back asleep. While she was making it, she hummed the tune of a lullaby that her mother had once sang to her, and one that she had once sang to Kya.

Warm cup of Jasmine Tea in hand, Katara sat in one of the comfortable chairs at her kitchen table. She tasted the warm drink, and instantly felt better. She looked up from the emerald green cup, only to see a note on the table in front of her.

Crinkling her eyebrows in confusion, Katara sat her tea down and picked the note up. She'd know that handwriting anywhere - it mimicked her own.

_Kya, _Katara thought. Reluctantly, she read the note:

_Mother, _

_I'm sorry that you must find out this way. I know that you deserve so much better. But I am leaving._

_I have seen the way you can be sometimes - how upset you are by both the war and by the loss of Father. And I love you so much - I never want to see you so sad again._

_And so, I have decided that I am old enough to go out on my own and do what Dad did for me and the rest of the nations - I am going to end this war and bring Dad home safe, to you. So we can be a family again._

_Please, don't look for me. I don't want to worry about you, too. Please, just stay home. _

_I love you, and I'm so sorry._

_Love, Kya._

_PS: Don't forget to feed MoMo - I've heard that lemur's aren't keen on forgetting to be fed at his age._

Katara sat the note down angrily, and stood up, her tea all but forgotten. She dashed into her room and grabbed a bag from her wardrobe. She was going to find her daughter.

Tonight.

*Commercial Break*

Azula looked about her throne room with a crazy gleam in her eyes. It was completely deserted - in fact, most of her _palace _was completely deserted. She had to banish them all, don't you see? In the end, each could have done away with her in only a matter of minutes.

The guards? They could have still been incredibly loyal to Zuko. They could have slit her throat in her sleep.

The cooks? They, too, could have still been loyal to Zuko. What if they'd poisoned her at dinner?

The servants? They could have strangled her during a fitting.

The list went on and on. The point being that Azula had no one that she could trust. No one. She had to depend soley on herself.

"Firelord Azula?"

The sudden sound of a voice in Azula's otherwise quiet chamber startled her, and she quickly shot her head around looking for its source. When she located one of the few guards she was sure she could trust, she nodded.

"Yes, what is it, go on?" she asked quickly.

"Firelord, you have a visitor." the guard said uncertainly, gulping. "A young firebender who wants entry into your chamber."

"What?" Azula asked. "Who is he? What does he want?"

"He said his name is Iroh," the guard said. "And that he is a relation to you."

"Iroh?" Azula said, disgusted. "My uncle died years ago. And he certainly wasn't _young._"

"Perhaps it is someone different, Miss." The guard said, bowing. "But what should I tell the boy?"

"Bring him in." Azula shrugged. "If he tries anything, I'll do away with him myself. Is that all?"

"Yes. I'll bring him in. Good afternoon, Princess, er, Firelord." the guard stuttered.

From outside the door, a young man stood. He was fifteen years old. He had more firebending power than anyone could have ever thought possible. He expected to be let into his Aunt's chamber immedietly.

After all, if she was going to take the throne that was _rightfully _his, the least she could do was see him.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the Pilot chapter, so it's just a starter for the rest of the series:) I hope you liked where it's going! Don't worry, there'll be PLENTY of the characters you all know and love, the OCs wont be the ONLY people you see :) Anywhoo, let me know what you thought!<strong>

**~PeachyKeen13**


End file.
